The Bleach Gang Goes To Las Vegas!
by ThoseOneGirls
Summary: What the title says. They go to Las Vegas, by Yachiru's planning, along with our OCs. Rated T for slight adult themes and language.
1. Yachiru's Recruitment

BleedingOpal: Hello everyone

**BleedingOpal: Hello everyone.**

**Aneki: As you can assume from the title this story is when the Bleach gang and our OCs go to the city of gambling!**

**fullofmetal: I think you mean the city of lights.**

**BleedingOpal: No, that's Paris. We mean Las Vegas**

**fullofmetal: So why didn't you just say Las Vegas?**

**Aneki: To add a little comedy, okay?**

**fullofmetal: All you did was confuse everyone!**

**Aneki: You confused them more!**

_**fullofmetal and Aneki continue fighting**_

**BleedingOpal: On with the first chapter…**

It was an average day in Soul Society. The captains were busy at their offices and the vice-captains were running around on various errands.

In the tenth squad barracks Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro struggled to concentrate on his work as his lazy third seat and an officer from the fourth squad as well as an ex-member of the eighth division bickered in front of his desk.

"Don't deny it Mi-chan!" Kyoko said in a teasing tone.

"There's nothing to deny when there's nothing to it!" Midoriko yelled back.

Kitsune, perched on the couch with her head lolling over the back of it, rolled her red eyes at the idiocy of the conversation.

"That doesn't make sense!" Kyoko yelled back, now annoyed.

"Yes it does in my world!"

"Well, we don't live in your world." Kyoko said through gritted teeth.

Kitsune decided to intervene at that point.

"You both are idiots and are in denial about your crushes. I want you both to shut the _hell_ up so I can do nothing in peace." Her voice was tauntingly calm.

"I am _not_ in denial about any-Hey! He's cute!" Midoriko followed after a male tenth squad officer who had passed by, and Kyoko stood with her mouth agape. After a few seconds she yelled,

"We weren't done arguing! Get back here!" She ran out the door.

Later, after another short argument with Midoriko, Kyoko had reluctantly returned to the Urahara shop.

"Where were you Kyoko-kun?" Urahara inquired playfully.

Kyoko, still annoyed after her arguments with Midoriko, just huffed and ignored the shopkeeper. She proceeded to her usual post at the cash register, not expecting anyone to come in.

"You have any of that money you owe me Kyoko-kun?" Urahara asked, peeking around the counter.

"_NO!" _Kyoko screeched. "You don't even pay me!"

"That's 'cause you're working off the debt!"

"So how much do I owe you now?" Kyoko asked, gritting her teeth again.

"Well…with all the calculations…and uh-"

"You're not even keeping track are you?!"

"Not at all." Urahara kept his cheerful attitude as he spread his fan across his face. He turned around and started to walk away when Kyoko leapt over the counter and tackled him to the ground. She ripped his hat off his head and ran off, Urahara chasing her, yelling.

After Urahara had gotten his hat back, Yachiru made an appearance, squealing happily as usual.

"Hi everyone! I'm looking for Kinei!"

"He's not here…" Kyoko said, still extremely pissed off.

"Yes I am." Kyoko's twin said from the doorway, walking in with a widespread grin. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you if you want a trip to Las Vegas!" Yachiru threw her hands up in excitement.

"I'm not interested, but Kyoko will go."

"What!?" Kyoko screamed.

"That's great!" Yachiru then whipped out a notebook and wrote down something. She then turned around and ran away.

"You better be coming with me." Kyoko muttered to her twin.

"Nope, I'm not!" Kinei contemplated something for a moment. "But Urahara will."

"What?" Kyoko asked bleakly.

"Oh, that will be so much fun!" Urahara seemed honestly excited, but the bottom half of his face, covered by his fan, held a devious smile.

Midoriko seemed preoccupied about something as she walked through the halls of the fourth squad barracks. She was thinking about how to score that hot guy in the tenth squad, actually. If anyone actually heard what she was thinking, they'd probably puke.

So, she wasn't prepared when the pink-haired lieutenant came crashing into her. They were both dazed momentarily, and then recovered. Midoriko glared at the little brat.

"Mi-chan! Since you seem so grumpy today I think you need a good trip to Las Vegas!" Yachiru squealed, before whipping out her handbook and writing in it.

"…Where's Las Vegas?" Midoriko tried to ask, but Yachiru had already disappeared, headed to the tenth squad barracks.

Toshiro felt he was about to lose it as Kitsune continued to stare at him from her perch on the couch. She hadn't moved ever since the other two girls left and it seriously got on his nerves.

Kitsune's ridiculously long red hair suddenly flipped up, her head snapping into a tense position. At that moment, Yachiru made her appearance.

"Hey everyone!" she squealed-again.

"What do you want?" Kitsune grumbled.

"You two are coming to Las Vegas!" Yachiru didn't even give them a choice this time, knowing if she asked, they'd refuse.

"Why the hell should we go?" Toshiro asked.

"Because you're both grumpy and pessimistic all the time, you need to relax!" Yachiru wrote in her notebook again, before dashing off, and before the two could wring her scrawny neck.


	2. Paris

Aneki: Stands there smiling

**Aneki: **_**Stands there smiling**_

**BleedingOpal: What's up with Aneki?**

**fullofmetal: **_**shrugs**_

**Aneki: Anyone want a hug?!**

_**fullofmetal and BleedingOpal stare…**_

Midoriko brushed the pink streak of hair among her blonde curls away from her green eyes. She tucked the rest of her hair back as best she could, but since it barely went past her ears, it was difficult to do.

Kyoko's yellow eyes kept whipping back and forth nervously. She was anxious over this trip, especially because of Urahara's ominous giggling.

The airport was cramped with people bustling around to get to their flights and a few people napping in their seats, snoring loudly. Kitsune, Toshiro, Kyoko, Midoriko, Matsumoto, Zaraki, Yachiru, Byakuya, Soi Fong, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, and Urahara waited anxiously for the boarding call to Paris, where they would spend a night before connecting to a straight flight to Reno. From there they would take a train to Las Vegas.

The boarding call finally came for parents with their children. Matsumoto attempted to convince Toshiro and Kitsune to go on now, but they became extremely furious and threw a very large fit. Yachiru happily dragged Zaraki to the gate.

Everyone eventually seated next to the people they'd be with for the next ten hours. Kitsune was seated next to Toshiro, Soi Fong was next to Midoriko, Byakuya and Renji sat together, Rukia and Ichigo were next to each other, Zaraki was seated next to Yachiru, Kyoko was reluctantly placed next to Urahara, and Matsumoto was stuck next to a random passenger.

Byakuya and Renji were having a very deep discussion about bananas.

Rukia and Ichigo were bickering, as usual.

Yachiru was squealing something about lollipops to Zaraki.

The random guy was trying to cop a feel on Matsumoto.

The more interesting discussions happened with the remaining six Shinigami.

Midoriko was trying, unsuccessfully, to make conversation with Soi Fong.

"Do you have a love interest?" she tried to ask.

Soi Fong didn't reply.

"Do you know any hot guys?"

"…"

"How's life been?"

"…"

"How's Yoruichi?"

"O-M-G! Yesterday she was grooming herself and I took pictures! Then I found her at the hot springs and…"

"Please stop…" whimpered Midoriko, burying her face in her hands as Soi Fong continued rambling.

Kitsune was scribbling in her diary, while Toshiro pretended not to notice. In reality, he was waiting for a chance to read it. Eventually she shut it, and he eyed it with curiosity. Then Kyoko popped her head over the seat and started a conversation with Kitsune. Toshiro immediately grabbed the diary while Kitsune was distracted. Kyoko saw this, and resolved to keep the tiny red-head distracted until he finished it. She held true to this, and when Toshiro set the diary back in its original spot in her carry-on, Kyoko suddenly lost interest in the conversation, cutting off in the middle of a sentence and turning around. Kitsune was automatically suspicious of Toshiro as well as Kyoko's horrible acting, but kept her mouth shut for now.

After Kyoko turned around she tried desperately to ignore Urahara teasing her over her debt, her messy blue hair, her debt, her laziness, her debt, her height, and her debt. Kyoko snatched his hat off his head and threw it as far away as possible.

The plane landed in Paris after an excruciatingly exhausting, annoying, and awkward ten hours. They piled into the stretch limo Kitsune had arranged for them. After the long drive they arrived at the hotel, which had a view of the Eiffel Tower. There was one room for the girls and another for the boys.

After unpacking what they needed for the night Kyoko, Kitsune, and Midoriko took a nighttime stroll around the city of lights. Midoriko dragged Renji with her, and Kitsune forced Toshiro to come with her as well. Urahara decided to follow Kyoko, much to her resignation.

"Abarai-kun! Look, crepes!" Midoriko cried joyfully as she skipped away down the street.

"Get back here, Mi-chan!" Renji yelled, running after her.

'_Yes, run after her Renji.' _Renji's conscience told him. _'You can be alone with her if you go.'_

Kitsune rolled her eyes, and Kyoko sighed.

The next plane ride would last twelve hours, and unfortunately, everyone got different seats than the last flight. Midoriko was very happy she was no longer next to Soi Fong.

Soi Fong was sitting next to a random passenger, who kept trying to hit on her, unsuccessfully.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"…"

"You look pretty hot in that outfit."

"…"

"Uh…do you like cats?"

"O-M-G! I love cats! There's this one cat I really, really love! Her name's Yoruichi, but she's only, like, half cat because…"

The man just stared at her.

Renji was placed next to the unhappy Kitsune, who was still furious over a mishap at a Halloween party last year.

_**OMG! Flashback!**_

_Toshiro and Renji, who was dressed as a banana, stood by Urahara, who was dressed as a ghost. His costume was made of Renji's bed sheet with two holes cut into it. His hat was on top of his head, over the sheet._

"_What are you dressed as?" Renji asked Toshiro._

"_Myself." He answered grumpily. The only reason he was here is because Kitsune and Matsumoto dragged him here._

"_Why are you a banana, freeloader?" Urahara asked cheerfully._

'_Bananas are suggestive.' Renji's conscience told him._

"_Bananas are awesome, that's why." Renji said._

_Toshiro glared at everything he saw, and reluctantly asked, "Can you please explain the banana?"_

"_Ask Kitsune." Renji replied._

"_What's that supposed to mean?!" Toshiro shouted, his temper flaring._

"_Exactly what I said. Ask Kitsune and the banana will be explained."_

_Toshiro tackled Renji to the ground, his sword drawn._

_**OMG! End Flashback!**_

Renji was lying through his teeth at that time. After Toshiro was done pummeling him, Kitsune proceeded to pummel him further. Renji shuddered at the memory.

Toshiro, arms crossed with a grumpy expression, was seated next to Kyoko, who was planning various ways to steal Urahara's hat.

"Say, Toshiro." Kyoko called for the young man's attention.

"What?"

"I wonder what Renji's saying to Kitsune."

Kyoko got punched in the face.

Midoriko was bugging the hell out of Urahara, or at least trying to.

"What do you see in your perfect guy, Kisuke?" she asked innocently.

Insane laughter came from Kyoko's seat.

"What?!" Urahara demanded sharply, completely taken off guard.

"I like guys with cute asses and hot…stuff." Midoriko got a very perverted grin on her face as her mind wandered.

Urahara trembled in his seat.

Matsumoto had passed out, having drunk multiple bottles of wine before getting on the plane. Her head was on Byakuya's shoulder, while Byakuya tried very hard not to kill her.

Zaraki was trying to persuade Ichigo to fight him.

"Arm wrestling?" Zaraki suggested.

"No." Ichigo replied.

"Bloody knuckles?"

"Hell no!"

"Thumb war?"

"_NO!_"

Rukia and Yachiru were having a deep conversation over the wonderfulness that is Chappy.

It was going to be a long flight.

**fullofmetal: Renji's conscience is one of the best things to ever emerge from Aneki-chan's mind. Along with the fat doughnut guy and the intercom kids.**

**Aneki: Thank you. **_**Bows**_

**BleedingOpal: Let's not forget "Stay away from my mom you pervert!"**

**fullofmetal: You have no clue what we're talking about, do you?**

**Aneki: Don't worry, you will…you will. **_**Voice fades into a creepy tone**_


	3. CAT

**Kat: Well guys, sorry, but we aren't dead!**

**Artist formerly known as Aneki (a.k.a Katie): Everyone would know if I died, because everyone would feel an intense wave of sadness. But then I'd be reincarnated as a sparkly, unicorn-spewing rainbow.**

**Opal: **_**Stares**_

**Kat: So on to more craptastic crap…that's…tastic. I'm sure you're sick of it. **_**Grin**_

**_______________________________________________________________________**

"Worst _trip __**ever**_." Soi Fong stated in a high voice.

The group, now separated into boys and girls (Much to Midoriko's dismay), were piled into two limos, on their way to the hotel.

"Please shut up…" Kyoko grumbled. Soi Fong glared.

"So…Kitty…" Midoriko started.

"I am not a CAT!" Kitsune squealed.

"You mean foxes aren't cats?" Midoriko asked, shocked.

"Did someone say cat?" Soi Fong piped up.

"_Shut up_." Kyoko repeated.

Rukia, meanwhile, was covering her ears, cowering as a drunk Matsumoto attempted to give her "The Talk."

_________________________________________________________

"Punch-Me, Punch-You?"

"_NO!_"

"Say, freeloader, do you like the clothes I gave you?" Urahara asked.

Renji, dressed in a tie-dyed shirt, a brownvest and bell-bottom pants, nodded enthusiastically.

"Are you sure people wear this, though?"

"Of course." Urahara said firmly, smirking deviously behind his fan.

"Red Hands?"

"_SHUT UP!_"

Toshiro was trying to "not be there" and failing.

__________________________________________________________

The limos pulled up to The Luxor hotel, and the Shinigami proceeded to walk to the front desk, where Kitsune attempted to pay. The clerk, however, believed her to be an eight year-old girl, and refused to take her money.

"Where's your mommy little girl?" the clerk asked sweetly.

"I don't _have_ a friggin' _mommy_-" Kitsune tried to explain through gritted teeth.

"I'm her mommy!" a still-drunk Matsumoto piped in.

"What?" Kitsune asked bluntly.

**Katie: OH MY GOD FLUFFY! **_**picks up toy sheep off of Opal's desk**_

**Opal: Uhhh…**

**Katie: It shall be my baby and I shall call **_**him**_** Katie Junior.**

**Kat: Okay…then…**

**Katie: I love you Katie Junior…**

**Opal: My sheep…**

**Katie: **_**snuggles Katie Junior**_


End file.
